Unas Vacaciones Museísticas
by WonWon Galla
Summary: Los personajes de Una Noche en el Museo son invitados por la Organización de Productoras Unidas de Cine (OPUC) de vacaciones al Resort privado de la Productora por un tiempo indefinido… Intento de comedia romántica. Ooc por todos lados. Ahkmenrah/OC
1. Chapter 1

Unas Vacaciones Museísticas

**Disclaimer:** Una Noche en el Museo no me pertenece, yo sólo ocupo los personajes para fines siniestros (Muajajajaja). Mejor olviden eso.

**N/A:** Este es mi primer Fanfic de Una noche en el Museo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Prólogo**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Ahkmenrah había dejado el museo con su tabla y estaba todo muy tranquilo. No estaba Rex paseando por los pasillos, ni Teddy observando o hablando con Sacagawea, o Jedediah y Octavio viendo vídeos de gatitos por YouTube. Tampoco Attila y Laa jugando con fuego. Larry es profesor de historia en la Universidad estatal de Kansas y su hijo, el adorable y problemático Nick, estaba estudiando Ingeniería de-no-sé-que en la misma universidad que enseñaba su padre.

Allá en el Museo Británico Ahkmenrah vivía la vida loca con sus padres, habían salido varias veces del museo volviendo a pocos minutos del amanecer, organizaban fiestas, Ahk hacía de DJ, etc. Lancelot jugaba con Trixie y las cosas estaban bastante calmadas.

Esto era así la semana pasada.

Porque ahora Larry Daley estaba en el despacho personal del director del Museo de historia Natural de Nueva York, el doctor McPhee, y no podía cree lo que el doctor le decía.

–"(…) Y por eso, nos honramos en decirles que todas las exposiciones de los museos de New York, algunas exposiciones selectas del museo de Washintong, y las exposiciones de El museo Británico, junto con sus respectivos funcionarios nocturnos (O sea Larry Dailey, Tilly y Nick Dailey) son invitados a vacacionar en el resort privado de la OPUC con todo incluido. Obviamente para los directores también hay premio, pero es una temporada de vacaciones en las Bahamas con sus familias.

Todo esto es por su exitosa saga de películas y recaudaciones, disfruten que se lo ganaron.

Atentamente, el director y jefe general de la OPUC, Cinecio McProducción"

– No tengo idea de lo que hablan sobre las películas pero ¡Es fantástico! Me han dicho por teléfono que mientras ustedes están de vacaciones en el resort mandarán reemplazantes a los museos – exclama emocionado el director.

– Me ha tomado por sorpresa ¿No invitaron al nuevo guardia? – pregunta curioso Larry.

– No con ustedes, el fue invitado a las Bahamas también ¡La pasaremos muy bien! – el doctor no cabía en sí de alegría, casi saltaba de felicidad.

Larry en el interior prefería no pensar en lo que podría pasar en esas vacaciones. Ni quienes irian. Ni como se las arreglarían para pasarlo bien (Aunque, seamos sinceros, teniendo las expociciones con vida de nuevo se armaría una fiesta, de las grandes.)

Al día siguiente se juntarían los directores y guardias de los museos para ponerse de acuerdo en las trivialidades y demases. También iría el señor de nombre chistoso, el señor Cinecio McProducción.

La junta tendría lugar en un café a las afueras del museo británico.

A las cinco de la tarde estaba Larry junto con la chica rubia que era guardia nocturna "Pelo de popo dorada" y el Doctor McPhee. Después llegó otro señor británico, colega del doctor y director del Museo británico; era un señor canoso de unos cincuenta y algo años, con barba abundante y ojos azules. Conversaban tranquilamente hasta que llegó lo que aparentaba ser un robot futurista con un viejo pelado con lentes, bien chico, adentro. El era Cinecio.

– ¿Listos para la función chicos? ¡He he he he he!

Iban a ser unas vacaciones de locos.


	2. Capítulo 1 – Llegada

Capítulo Uno: Llegando.

– Hemos legado – dice Nick para cuando el avión termina de aterrizar en medio de un bosque sumido en la oscuridad de la noche. Dentro de este avión iban las exposiciones "humanoides" del museo de Nueva York, mientras que las otras exposiciones no humanoides iban en otro avión dirigido a una reserva natural cerca de allí, y las otras exposiciones de los otros museos ya habían llegado. Ahkmenrah y su tabla estaban con ellos, por lo cual habían podido estar consientes cuando Larry y el Doctor McPhee volvieron a Nueva York a darles la noticia.

– Gigantón, esto es sorprendente – dice Jedediah desde el gorro de Atila, al lado de Octavio.

– Debo reconocer que es un lugar muy bonito, Lawrence – Teddy que, al contrario de Octavio y Jed que vestían igual que siempre, estaba vestido con unas bermudas, hawaianas, una camisa floreada y su usual gorro. A su lado estaba Sacagawea asombrada por la belleza del lugar (Tenía el lugar de la ventanilla), ella vestía un vestido floreado a juego con la camisa con Teddy.

– Lo mismo opino – agrega Larry mientras empiezan a bajar del avión.

Larry siempre ocupaba algo parecido, y hoy no era la excepción, tenía puestos unos pantalones de tela café, camisa blanca, corbata negra y una casaca café oscuro. Atila era caso aparte, muy macho con su túnica usual y botas, pero debajo de la túnica se encontraba su traje de baño de patitos vi quingos para ir a la piscina después (Nadie sabe concretamente de donde lo sacó, pero creencias populares dicen que los Hunos inventaron los traje de baños de patitos(?)).

Se encontraban en un lugar cercano del fin del mundo, por la Patagonia. El _resort_-hotel era una enorme estructura de piedra de varios pisos de altura con estilo rústico. Tenía forma de media luna con vista a un lago. Estaba rodeado por un espeso bosque de grandes y verdea árboles nativos de siglos y siglos de antigüedad. El _resort_ tenía termas (Grandes piscinas de agua termal), baños de barro, spa, bar abierto, tirolesa, caballeriza, el lago tenía lanchas y motos de agua, circuitos de moto y bicicleta, entre otros.

El señor Cinecio, quien fue el primero en bajar del gran avión, se dispone a hablar cuando todos ya están abajo.

– Hemos llegado amigos, ¡Bienvenidos al _resort_ privado de la OPUC! – el señor pelado de baja estatura hace un gesto exagerado de bienvenida – Por recepción Kate les pasará sus tarjetas de habitación. La gente que sabemos que son pareja compartirán habitación, los demás tiene habitaciones únicas con su baños e indumentaria propios. Cualquier cosa, llaman a recepción. Nos juntamos a las ocho en el restaurante bufet, en el ala este. Buena suerte.

(…)

Larry se encontraba bastante enojado, le había tocado una habitación en el ala oeste que quedaba muy lejos de la de Nick, la cual, estaba al lado de la habitación de Andrea (La misma del "Es algo pasajero" de Nick, que ha durado tres años de mejor amiga de este), para "Mala suerte" de Larry y para dicha de Nick. Sabía que Nicholas ya era un "adulto" y que lo tenía que dejar ir, pero el hecho de que estuvieran Andrea y Nick en el mismo kilómetro cuadrado, lejos de el, y pudiendo hacer o que sea, le sacaba de quicio.

Avanzaba junto a Teddy y Sacagawea por los alfombrados pasillos. Sus habitaciones eran la 508 y 511 respectivamente. El interior del hotel tenía un aspecto acogedor con pisos alfombrados color verde oscuro y paredes de madera rústica. Cada ciertos metros habían estufas a leña y muchos cuadros con fotos de eventos realizados en el _resort_ donde salían personajes famosos de las películas en diversos lugares que parecían el hotel en años anteriores.

La habitación de Teddy y Sacagawea quedaba a dos puertas de la de Larry y su "acompañante secreto", como les había dicho Kate (La esposa de Cinecio, fanática de las películas de ciencia ficción) y Theodore tenía sus sospechas.

Esas sospechas se vieron confirmadas para cuando Larry abre la puerta de su habitación y un modelo a escala de "L_ockheed Vega 5b_" le choca en la nariz para luego caer al piso alfombrado.

– ¡Señor Daley! veo que tenemos el gusto de compartir la habitación – dice Amelia abrazando al ex guardia.

– ¡Amelia! Auch, mi nariz… Es una sorpresa y un gusto encontrarte de nuevo…– agrega Larry rompiendo el gran abrazo.

–¡Lo he extrañado muchísimo! Igual a ustedes – se dirige a Tedd y Sacagawea – pero …el señor Daley y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. – Dicho esto la atrevida piloto cierra la puerta con un pie mientras agarra a Larry del cuello de la camisa.

– Esos dos tiene para rato – dice alguien con acento británico.

– Sir Lancelot, vaya sorpresa encontrarlo aquí – el presidente le estrecha amistosamente la mano al metálico caballero.

– Hierba mala nunca muere, señor Presidente… he visto que el bufón tiene a una chica atrevida, toda una fiera – agrega riendo Lancelot.

El cuarto faraón del cuarto reino, gobernador de la tierra de su padre estaba sorprendido, era de día, estaban fuera del museo, no se habían convertido en polvo y muchas exposiciones no despertaron por su tabla. El la miraba allí, en un cuadro que acababan de poner en el lobby del hotel (El cual tenía un estilo clásico, con alfombra verde y paredes de madera de roble oscura).

– ¿Te sorprende, no? – dice una voz de mujer mayor.

– Si, en especial el hecho de que las otras exposiciones hayan estado despiertas cuando llegamos –. Dice asombrado mirando fijamente su tabla y los detalles.

–Aquí hay otra tabla más, hijo. Esta tabla, al contrario de la tuya permite que cobremos vida por el día. Juntaron varios artefactos egipcios y de la cultura greco-romana en este lugar, permitiéndonos hacer lo que hacemos ahora – dice con aire sabio la madre del cuarto faraón del cuarto reino.

– Pensaron en todo – dice el moreno.

– Si que lo hicieron, ahora iré con tu padre a conocer nuestra habitación, que queda en el ala… – mira un papel con inscripciones en inglés – En la parte superior del ala oeste.

– Nos vemos en la cena, madre. Ahora voy a mi habitación –. Se despiden de beso en la mejilla y se dirigen a los extremos opuestos del hotel.

Luego de perderse cuarenta veces y pasar por los lugares más bizarros que haya visto en su vida, Ahkmentrah abre la puerta de su habitación (La 414) con ayuda de la tarjeta que le pasaron. Cierra la puerta tras de si y una mano suave le toca en hombro. Esta mano le acaricia el traje egipcio despacio y cariñosamente. El faraón esta paralizado, totalmente atónito y estupefacto. No puede creer lo que sus ojos ven.

– ¿Me extrañabas, cielito? – ronronea la joven mujer.

– No puede ser… – el faraón grita en plan _Fangirl_ y se tira a abrazar a la mujer.

–¡Nos vemos en la cena Atila! – grita Octavio despidiéndose del gigante Huno, que iba a ver donde quedaba su habitación junto con sus amigos. Los Romanos y los Vaqueros estaban esperando órdenes de sus dirigentes para hacer algo. Jedd miraba en el piso la "enorme" tarjeta de habitación que les habían pasado.

– ¡A la habitación Junior gente! – dice el vaquero cuando termina de leer las enormes letras con el dibujito de una mujer rubia con cara plástica y un perro rojo que es enorme en comparación a la mujer pintada.

–¡A LA HABITACIÓ…!¿Oye Jedd, dónde queda eso? – pregunta Octavio dejando en Stop a los soldaditos, los pobre están la mayoría en un pie y con la otra mano en el aire en plan: "A la carga".

– Hee…– se lleva la mano al gorro y se rasca la nuca, luego se vuele a la recepcionista que esta mirando chistosamente al grupo de soldaditos. – Oiga señorita, ¿Dónde queda la habitación Junior?

–Quinto piso, puerta color celeste claro. Si quieren pueden ir por el ascensor–. Dice amablemente la recepcionista, para luego reírse junto con Kate. Octavio mira sin entender a las mujeres de la recepción y se dirige a su ejército.

– ¡AL "ASPENSOR" DE TERRÍCOLAS! – Grita como si estuvieran a punto de pelear en una batalla épica.

– Ascensor Oct, ¿As-cen-sor?... Ass-censor – exclama entre risas el vaquero – ¡Al censor de traseros Jajaja!

Quince minutos después…

– ¡Longus estírate un poco más, vamos! – ordena el General viendo como el enano Longus (Véase: Alto en Romano) trataba de presionar el gran círculo metálico color plata.

– ¡Eso trato señor!... Ya casi…

–¡CUIDADO! – y cuando el enano Longus alcanzaba el botón, se abren las puertas inesperadamente y sale corriendo un soldado de la segunda guerra, derrumbando la torre humana de soldaditos en cámara lenta.

–_Nuoooooooooo – _dice Octavio admirando como su "obra maestra" se derrumba lentamente. Se tira al piso y llora desconsoladamente. – ¡ME TRAICIONASTE CENSOR DE TRASEROS! ¡NOOOOOOOO! – golpea el piso alfombrado con los puños, liberando toda su ira. Se cierran rápidamente las puertas del Ass-censor antes de que puedan hacer cualquier cosa.

≈De fondo suena la típica música de drama de telenovela de bajo presupuesto≈

– Ya encontraremos otra forma de subir Octavio, guarda la calma – le tranquiliza Jedediah, dándole palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

–¡Es que tu no entiendes! – exclama Octavio tomando de la camisa a Jedd para zarandearlo y luego abrazarlo dramáticamente.

– Podemos ir por las escaleras.

– Yo tengo una idea mejor – dice Nick luego de retirar su tarjeta de recepción.

–¿Si? – duda esperanzado Octavio mientras que Jedd mira sonriente a Nick.

(Dos minutos después)

–Más rápido Nick, más rápido –exclama sediento de velocidad Jedd. El, Octavio, Nick y los soldados y vaqueros están sobre un carro portamaletas color dorado que esta manejado por Nick. Pasan bastante rápido por los pasillos del hotel de un extremo a otro, subiendo los pisos lentamente. Al cabo de una hora Nick deja a los chicos en su habitación, con la puerta abierta y se va a quien-sabe-donde.

– Oh por los videos de Gatitos… ¡SON BARBIES! ¡Y CASTILLOS! – y se dirigen al paraíso de toda niña de siete años.


End file.
